One Spring Day
by InfinitizeMato
Summary: Sonfic dari lagunya 2AM yang berjudul sama dengan FF ini. / Semua kenangan itu, masih ada di benak Myungsoo. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa melupakan sosok itu! / Summary gagal, MyungJong (Myungsoo x Sungjong), LJong, Typo bertebaran, Angst gak jadi(?) dll. Maklum authornya baru :D INFINITE FF


**One Spring Day**

**.**

**A/N : Songfic dari lagu berjudul sama yang dinyanyikan oleh 2AM. Lagu galau dengan arti dalam dan berhasil bikin Jae **_**unmood**_** tanpa alasan yang jelas(?). **_**Couple **_**yang Jae pake di sini adalah MyungJong. Tahu kan?! Dua anggota termudanya INFINITE. Jae suka sama **_**couple **_**itu, jadi gak ada salahnya Jae coba bikin cerita tentang mereka.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya Jae, tapi 'One Spring Day' punya 2AM dan MyungJong milik orangtua mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

**.**

**Warning! Typo, alur kecepetan (mungkin), **_**Angst **_**gak jadi dll. Kekurangan harap dimaklumi :D Jae masih newbie.**

**.**

**.**

_How was your commute to work this morning?_

_How were you in this warmed up weather?_

_You, who especially got cold easily_

**.**

Myungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, beranjak bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menoleh ke samping kanannya, mengharapkan secercah senyum menyapa paginya. Mengharapkan sebuah senyum manis dilayangkan padanya.

Sayangnya, senyum itu tak ditemukannya. Samping kanannya hanya ada sebuah bantal dan guling yang posisinya sudah tidak beraturan karena ulah dirinya sendiri. Myungsoo tersenyum kalut.

Myungsoo menatap jendela kamarnya. Musim semi sudah tiba. Udara mulai menghangat meski masih cukup dingin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Dingin menyapa telapak kaki Myungsoo tapi Myungsoo tidak peduli.

Myungsoo mengharapkan segelas susu dan dua lembar roti bakar sudah tersedia di sana. Dua lembar roti dengan disambut teriakan "Selamat pagi!" lalu tawa riang bak anak polos dari orang itu. Myungsoo mengharapkan omelan singkat kekanakan tentang betapa lambannya dia bangun. Dia mengharapkan semua itu.

Setibanya di dapur, Myungsoo hanya mendapati dapur kosong tanpa segelas susu maupun dua lembar roti tersedia di meja makan. Sama sekali tidak ada. Tidak ada teriakan selamat pagi. Tidak ada tawa riang bak anak polos. Omelan kekanakan itu pun tidak didengarnya sama sekali.

Dapur kini sangat dingin. Myungsoo pun teringat, orang itu sama sekali tidak tahan dingin. Jika dia kedinginan sedikit, pasti langsung bersin-bersin. Biasanya jika seperti itu, Myungsoo akan memeluknya, memberinya kehangatan lebih sambil mengajaknya untuk ikut sarapan dengannya. Setelahnya, mereka berdua akan sarapan bersama dengan dia yang berada di dekapan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo tersenyum pahit. Semua itu tak ada lagi.

**.**

_For me, I was so busy this morning…_

_Because I was packing to move from this place that I lived in for 3 years…_

**.**

Myungsoo bergegas menuju ruang utama. Dia menatap kosong koper-koper dan beberapa kardus yang isinya penuh dengan barang-barangnya. Ya, dia akan pergi dari rumah ini. Dia akan meninggalkan rumah ini, secepatnya.

Rumah ini. Rumah milik kakek Myungsoo yang diwariskan untuknya. Rumah yang akan segera tak berpenghuni ini. Rumah yang dulu ditempati Myungsoo dan orang itu dengan harapan mereka akan bisa bersama selamanya. Rumah yang dulu dipenuhi gelak tawa keceriaan dengan atmosfer hangat yang menyelimuti setiap inchi dari rumah itu. Rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka selama tiga tahun lebih itu. Myungsoo nyaris tak percaya dia akan meninggalkan rumah ini.

**.**

_I remember the traces of us that still have our smudges on them…_

_It all seems like yesterday._

**.**

Perhatian Myungsoo teralih oleh piano yang jarang Myungsoo mainkan. Tapi orang itu sangat suka bermain piano. Hampir setiap hari jemarinya menari lincah di tuts-tuts piano sambil bernyanyi dengan nada lucu. Biasanya bila sudah seperti itu, Myungsoo akan duduk di sampingnya dan ikut bernyanyi sedangkan orang itu melanjutkan permainan pianonya.

Myungsoo pun duduk di kursi piano itu, membuka penutupnya dan kini dia berhadapan dengan tuts-tuts berdebu. Jemari Myungsoo pun perlahan menekan satu demi satu tuts dan memainkan sebuah lagu yang orang itu sering mainkan.

Rasanya baru kemarin Myungsoo mendengar suaranya bernyanyi. Rasanya seperti baru beberapa jam yang lalu orang itu memainkan piano kesayangannya. Dan kini, segalanya hanya menyisakan kenangan indah nan pahit untuk Myungsoo.

**.**

_Every day I cried and laughed because of you…_

_All day, I was only filled with a fluttering heart._

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright…_

_I just need to leave them all here._

_The memories, the traces, everything…_

**.**

Dengan pelan, Myungsoo berjalan menusuri ruangan tempat dimana Myungsoo dan dia menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka bersama-sama. Isi ruangan itu adalah kertas-kertas berserakan di mana-mana, meja-meja kerja dengan dua komputer, dua lemari tempat menyimpan data, rak-rak menggantung dan buku-buku.

Nafas Myungsoo tercekat. Dia tahu alasan kenapa dia menghindari tempat ini. Terlalu banyak foto dirinya dengan orang itu yang terpajang. Mungkin ada tiga puluh foto dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang dipajang di dinding, ada yang di atas rak buku, ada yang di samping komputer, bahkan ada yang digantungkan di balik pintu. Semuanya, foto dirinya dan orang itu.

Tangan Myungsoo pun memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Dia masih ingat tawa itu, tawa saat Myungsoo jatuh dari kursi ketika hendak memasang salah satu dari foto-foto itu di dinding. Dia masih ingat ekspresi bosan orang itu saat berhadapan dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Bahkan Myungsoo masih merasakan pendar kehangatan orang itu pada saat ini, meski semuanya hanya ilusi belaka.

Myungsoo menghela napas. Dia akan membiarkan semuanya berada di sini. Menyimpan semua kenangan indah tentang mereka berdua. Membiarkan semua itu menunjukan seolah-olah hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Menunjukan seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

Tapi Myungsoo tahu, betapa _dia _merindukan orang itu. Sangat merindukannya.

**.**

_A lot of your stuff is still here..._

_I thought I didn't have any lingering attachments but,_

_Tears suddenly flow…_

**.**

Myungsoo meneguk tehnya sambil menatap bunga-bunga Sakura berguguran di tamannya. Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. _Sweater _kecokelatannya kini terpasang di badannya, meski Myungsoo tak merasa dingin sama sekali.

Myungsoo meletakan tangannya di meja. Dia mengharapkan sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam tangannya kini, memberinya kehangatan meski sang pemilik tangan mungil itu merasa kedinginan. Sambil menggenggam tangan Myungsoo, _namja _pemilik tangan itu akan tersenyum manis kepadanya, membuat Myungsoo tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mengecup lembut pipi _namja _itu.

Myungsoo meletakan tangannya di dada. Matanya terasa panas. Dia rindu pada senyuman itu. Dia rindu akan warna _pink _manis yang akan timbul di pipi menggemaskan itu saat Myungsoo mengecupnya. Dia sangat rindu genggaman tangan mungil itu.

Perlahan, air mata Myungsoo jatuh membasahi _sweater_-nya. Dulu, Myungsoo-lah yang menenangkannya ketika orang itu menangis. Dialah yang akan menghibur orang itu. Dialah yang menghapus air mata dari pipi itu. Kini Myungsoo-lah yang menangis tanpa ada sosok itu yang menghiburnya atau menghapus air matanya, seperti yang dia lakukan kepada sosok itu.

Rasa rindu menusuk-nusuk hati Myungsoo. Wajahnya, teringat jelas di benak Myungsoo. Dada Myungsoo terasa sesak, air matanya pun turun semakin deras. Myungsoo membenamkan wajah tampannya di kedua telapak tangannya. Dia tidak mampu hidup tanpa orang itu. Sama sekali tidak.

Myungsoo menatap _sweater_-nya. Dia bahkan baru sadar, _sweater _itu pemberian dari _namja _manis yang dia cintai. Hadiah _anniversary _mereka yang pertama. Sekelebat memori berputar di otak Myungsoo. Saat _namja _itu memeluknya dari belakang, saat _namja _itu tertawa riang ketika Myungsoo memberinya sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk _lemon candy _sebagai hadiah _anniversary_ dan saat _namja _itu mencium pipinya lalu dengan malu-malu menyerahkan hadiahnya ke Myungsoo.

Air mata kembali menetes dari pipi Myungsoo.

**.**

_What do I do with each of the stacked up memories?_

_They are still so clear…_

**.**

Kaki Myungsoo melemas ketika menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin yang terletak di atas wastafel kamar mandi. Bukan karena menemukan pantulan dirinya yang terlihat berantakan. Bukan karena itu.

Beberapa waktu lalu, dia selalu memandang cermin itu dengan sosok cantik di sampingnya. Tertawa melihat pantulan wajah mereka berdua yang terlihat berantakan karena sama-sama baru bangun. Dan biasanya Myungsoo akan berusaha merapikan rambut sosok cantik itu dengan tangannya. Dan yang dirapikan rambutnya akan terdiam sambil menatap Myungsoo dengan senyum seolah-olah menikmati wajah tampan yang berada di hadapannya. Setelah itu, Myungsoo akan mencium bibir sosok itu dengan lembut. Yang dicium biasanya hanya membalas sebisanya karena dia canggung, meski mereka sudah sering berciuman di bibir.

Jemari Myungsoo kini menyentuh lembut permukaan dinding kamar mandi. Tempat ini bahkan mempunyai memori yang kuat tentang sosok itu. Myungsoo menoleh ke jendela besar yang ada di kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Dulu, dia dan _namja _itu sering melihat pemandangan kebun mereka yang ditumbuhi dengan macam-macam tanaman lewat jendela itu. Biasanya Myungsoo akan mendudukan _namja _mungil itu di pahanya lalu memeluk pinggangnya. Sedangkan _namja _itu akan menatap ke luar jendela lekat-lekat sambil meletakan kepalanya di bahu Myungsoo sambil bergumam sendiri tentang betapa indahnya bunga Sakura jika mekar nanti di musim semi.

Hari ini adalah awal musim semi. Tapi dia tidak ada di sini. Dia tidak melihat keindahan bunga Sakura yang mekar. Dia tidak melihat keindahan musim yang sangat menjadi faforitnya. Myungsoo menatap kalut bunga Sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya dari jendela kamar mandi.

_Namja _itu bahkan ribuan kali lebih indah daripada bunga Sakura untuk Myungsoo.

_'Tuhan, bagaimana menghapus semua memori yang terasa sangat jelas dari otak ini?'_

**.**

_I dreamed that you and I would live in this house…_

_The two of us, in love, together._

**.**

Myungsoo merapatkan mantel hitamya sambil melangkah ke luar rumah. Dia tidak ingin ke mana-mana. Dia hanya ingin mengecek ulang seluruh sudut rumah, memastikan tak ada yang tidak beres di rumah itu. Sebelum dia meninggalkannya.

Nafas Myungsoo memburu di hawa yang masih cukup dingin, meski juga sudah menghangat sedikit. Kebun. Sebuah tempat yang sosok itu paling sukai. Myungsoo menghela nafas berat. Suara tawa riangnya terngiang-ngiang di telinga Myungsoo. Suara tawa terindah yang pernah Myungsoo dengar. Tawa polos yang menggambarkan keceriaan seolah-olah tak ada masalah di dunia ini. Tawa yang paling Myungsoo sukai. Satu-satunya suara tawa yang bisa membuat Myungsoo tertawa, melepas semua _image _dinginnya dan berubah menjadi Kim Myungsoo yang hangat dan gemar tersenyum.

Kaki-kaki Myungsoo membawa pemiliknya ke sebuah pohon besar yang memang sudah tumbuh sejak dulu di pekarangan rumahnya. Pohon yang dulunya tempat Myungsoo dan _namja _itu bermain-main bersama atau sekedar tidur siang sambil berpelukan.

Myungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang cokelat besar itu. Jemarinya meraba-raba permukaan kasar batang itu dengan bosan. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah goresan yang menurutnya tidak wajar. Myungsoo beranjak bangkit.

_Kim Myung Soo (Myung-ah), jeongmal saranghaeyo_.

Myungsoo tersenyum pilu. Sebuah goresan yang sosok itu buat. Dia amat yakin, sosok itulah yang membuatnya. Hanya sosok itu yang berani memanggil Myungsoo dengan 'Myung-_ah_'. Orang lain biasanya memanggil Myungsoo dengan 'Myungsoo-_ssi_', 'Myungsoo-_ah_' atau 'Kim Myung Soo'. Hanya dia yang berani memanggil Myungsoo seperti itu. Tidak apa. Myungsoo malah menyukai panggilan itu, asalkan yang memanggilnya seperti itu adalah _namja_ yang sangat dia cintai.

Myungsoo meraba goresan itu sambil terus tersenyum. Cinta sang pengukir goresan itu, terbalas telak oleh seorang Kim Myung Soo.

Myungsoo menggigit bibirnya sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya lagi. Harapannya dulu, mereka bisa tinggal di sini, berdua, selamanya. Tapi sayangnya, mimpi itu harus hancur.

**.**

_In the far future, when I look back,_

_I thought I would proudly be able to say…_

_That I really loved you._

**.**

Bunyi denting lonceng terdengar. Myungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil menatap lonceng itu. Lonceng yang dibeli Myungsoo untuk menambah ramai suasana Natal untuk musim dingin lalu. Lonceng yang dibelinya dengan sosok manis itu disampingnya, menggelayut manja di lengannya sambil terus berkata dia ingin boneka Santa sebagai hadiah Natalnya.

Myungsoo tersenyum saat mengingat semua itu. Indah sekali. Bahkan pada waktu itu dia masih bisa tertawa sambil mengelus rambut _namja _itu. Dia masih menggenggam tangan _namja _itu. Dan dia masih merasakan senyuman manis _namja _itu tertuju padanya, membuat Myungsoo merasa dia dilindungi seorang malaikat manis di sampingnya.

Terasa sangat indah ketika salju berjatuhan dari langit. _Namja _manis itu akan segera tertawa sambil mengajak Myungsoo bermain-main dengan salju layaknya anak kecil. Myungsoo akan mengomel sambil mengingatkan bahwa _namja _itu gampang kedinginan. Lalu yang diomeli akan cemberut.

Setetes air mata jatuh lagi. Myungsoo sadar, dia amat mencintai sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat. Sosok yang mempunyai senyum layaknya malaikat. Sosok yang selalu tertidur dalam dekapannya. Sosok yang selalu membuatkannya sarapan. Sosok yang selalu menemaninya mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya. Sosok yang selama ini selalu membereskan rumah. Sosok yang teramat narsis dan selalu mengajaknya berfoto-foto ria. Sosok yang akan selalu menggenggam tangannya saat sosok itu meminta kehangatan. Sosok yang membuat seisi rumah terasa hidup. Sosok yang, amat mencintai Kim Myung Soo sampai akhir hayatnya.

Seandaikan sosok itu hidup lagi, semenit saja, Myungsoo hanya ingin mengatakan betapa dia mencintai _namjachingu_-nya itu. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa _namjachingu_-nya itu tidak tergantikan, selama-lamanya. Dan dia cuma ingin mengatakan sekali lagi, dia sangat mencintai _namjachingu_-nya.

**.**

_Every day I cried and laughed because of you…_

_All day, I was only filled with a fluttering heart._

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright…_

_I just need to leave them all here._

_The memories, the traces, everything…_

**.**

_**December 23.**_

"Kau ingin cokelat, Myung-_ah_?!"_Namja _cantik itu menawarkan sekotak cokelat berbentuk pohon Natal ke kekasihnya. Sosok yang dipanggil 'Myung-_ah_' meski bernama asli Kim Myungsoo atau Myungsoo itu pun menoleh.

"Sungjongie _baby_, aku baru saja minum cokelat hangat ini."Myungsoo mengacak-acak rambut _namjachingu_-nya. Yang diacak-acak rambutnya hanya cemberut imut.

Ya, dialah Lee Sungjong, _namjachingu _Myungsoo yang tinggal bersama Myungsoo selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Myungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi simpan saja _ne _buat nanti malam."Myungsoo merangkul bahu Sungjong. Secercah senyum muncul di wajah manis _namja _itu.

"Baiklah _hyung_. Ngomong-ngomong, nanti kita jalan-jalan yuk."Dalam sekejap, Sungjong langsung menatap Myungsoo dengan berbinar. Myungsoo memasang tampang berpikir yang dibuat-buat.

"Bagaimana ya?! Aduh, aku malas nih keluar."Tanggap Myungsoo dengan wajah menggoda, yang menurut Sungjong wajah yang berarti penolakan.

Tatapan mata Sungjong kini menjadi sedih, tapi tetap tersenyum manis. "Ah, _gwaechanha_ jika _hyung _tidak mau. _Arra_, kita bisa jalan-jalan minggu depan sehabis Natal."

Melihat tatapan Sungjong yang menjadi sedih, Myungsoo pun segera mencium bibir Sungjong dan melumatnya pelan. Sungjong merona. Myungsoo lalu mendekap Sungjong. "_Hyung _tadi cuma bercanda. _As your wish chagi_. _Kajja_!"

Sungjong memeluk Myungsoo erat. "_Gomawo hyung_! Tapi, aku ganti baju dulu ya!" Sungjong mencium kilat pipi Myungsoo dan segera pergi ke kamar mereka berdua untuk berganti baju.

**.**

"Kau tahu _hyung_?"Sungjong meneguk cokelat hangatnya sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Myungsoo. Myungsoo menoleh.

"Tahu apa?!"Tanya balik Myungsoo. Sungjong nyengir manis.

"Aku punya hadiah Natal untukmu. Pegang ini sebentar."Jawab Sungjong sambil menyerahkan cokelat hangatnya ke tangan Myungsoo lalu sibuk meraba-raba saku mantelnya. "_Omo_, kenapa tidak ada?"

Sungjong pun celingak-celinguk. Sampai akhirnya matanya berbinar ke seberang jalan yang tadi mereka lewati. Tergeletak di tengah jalan, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dengan permukaan sedikit berdebu. Myungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Tungu ya _hyung_. Hadiahnya jatuh ternyata, hehe."Sungjong menggaruk kepalanya. Dia berlari kecil menyeberangi jalan dan berhenti di tengahnya sambil berjongkok untuk meraih kotak itu.

Sungjong tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika berhasil meraih kotak biru itu. Dia membuka kotak itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul 'LSJ'.

"Ini inisial namaku. Agar _hyung _selalu ingat aku. Agar _hyung _selalu mencintai aku. Selamanya."Jelas Sungjong. Myungsoo tersenyum lembut. Dia semakin mencintai _namja _manisnya itu.

Sungjong terus mengagumi kalung itu. Dia tersenyum berkali-kali sambil menatapnya dengan penuh binar. Dia bahkan tak sadar sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tengah melaju dengan kecepatan 100 km/h ke arahnya. Lalu…

_BRUUK…_

Myungsoo menoleh. Dia kini menemukan Sungjong-nya tersungkur di tanah dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari kepala dan mulutnya. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya. Pengemudinya juga tampak panik melihat keadaan Sungjong.

"Sungjongie bertahanlah."Myungsoo menatap Sungjong. Orang yang telah menabrak Sungjong kini menelepon ambulan dengan segera.

Sungjong mengerjap lemah lalu menatap Myungsoo. "_Hyung_, hadiahnya…,"Rintihnya pelan sambil mengangkat tangannya, menunjukan kalung yang dipegangnya. "Sakit sekali _hyung_, tapi aku bahagia Myungsoo _hyung _selamat."

"Kau ngomong apa sih?!"Myungsoo kini menangis sambil meremas tangan Sungjong dengan kuat. "Bertahanlah Sungjong."

Sungjong menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi sakit _hyung_. Sungjong gak tahan."

Mata Sungjong yang kini kehilangan binarnya. Bibirnya bergetar. "Lee Sung Jong _sarang _Kim Myung Soo."

Dan setelah kalimat itu, Lee Sung Jong akhirnya pergi selamanya, meninggalkan Kim Myungsoo yang kini terus menangis menatap _namjachingu _-nya sudah tiada.

* * *

Rada gaje ya ceritanya?!Fufufu, mian Jae masih baru...

Review juseyo :D


End file.
